Children of War
by Venn364
Summary: Her only friend was shot and killed because of his heritage, and now, fifteen years later she's going to get even. One way or another Keira's gonna bring the baron down. JK. Abandoned.
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:Her mother was killed in the first few hours of the coup that shook Haven City right to its very foundations. Five years later her only friend in the world was shot and killed because of his heritage. Now twenty years after it all started she is going to get even. She will avenge his death. No matter what the cost, Keira's gonna bring the baron down.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Jak or any related characters. Only any OCs that I decide to put it here.

* * *

**

**Children of War**

**Prologue**

Commander Torn ran through the palace attempting to reach the place where he knew the King and his wife and child were most likely being held until the newly proclaimed baron could deal with them. Rounding the corner in the hall he saw the door. Quickly despatching the guards outside it he opened the door and was soon ushering the royal family back down the hall he had come. Unfortunately Praxis was waiting for them with a good twenty elite Krimson Guards. Their yellow armour gleamed under the powerful lights and Praxis spoke from behind them.

"If you stop where you are right now I will ensure that your lives are spared. Otherwise…" He motioned to the guards in front of him.

The king laughed.

"Really Praxis. I was under the impression that you were going to kill us anyway."

The new baron growled and motioned for the soldiers to open fire. All three adults turned around and ran back down the corridor knowing that even if they could reach the corner it lead to a dead end so they were really only delaying the inevitable. The king's son, a small boy only a little more than a year old, whimpered as they ran, gripping his mother's shirt tighter and tighter with every few steps they all took.

As for what happened next… Well your guess is as good as mine. At some point in their flight the queen was shot through the heart and the king rushed to her side, upon realising she was dead he picked up his son and passed him to Torn, making the man promise that he would look after the boy no matter what, before motioning for him to keep running while he himself turned and faced the baron's forces with a scowl on his face that would make any sane man pee his pants.

After that Torn didn't know what happened as he turned the corner and found himself face to face with Samos. The sage took one look at the boy in Torn's arms and knew instantly that Damas and his wife were dead. Motioning for Torn to follow him he activated a secret passageway in the wall that lead down to where an escape vehicle was waiting. The sage's daughter Keira, one year old in a months time, was already sitting in the vehicle fear apparent on her tear streaked face.

"Sir." Said Torn as they prepped the zoomer and made sure both children were safely strapped in "Where's your wife?"

The sage looked down for a second before replying. "She's gone."

"I'm sorry"

They took off and made for the slums where they were sure they could hide and hopefully get into contact with any other people loyal to the king that had managed to escape.

**Five Years Later…**

Keira hurried to get dressed. Today was her birthday and she couldn't wait to get to the small party her father and the other resistance members had prepared for her. She was turning six today. Keira had emerald green eyes and aqua blue hair with a few green highlights. She was wearing a short sleaved shirt with denim shorts.

Running out of her small room she pocked her head into the room of the only other person her age in the whole resistance compound and called out to him. "Hurry up Jak we're gonna be late"

Jak soon appeared, he was rather clumsily dressed, having tried to look a little formal for his friend's birthday party. His shirt was not only buttoned crooked but was on backwards, his shoes were on the wrong feet and he wore odd socks. The only things about his appearance that could be considered properly presentable were his long spotless white shorts and his carefully combed green hair.

He grinned at Keira quickly darting back into his room for a second and grabbing a badly wrapped present and his overly large racing goggles which Keira had given to him for his own birthday two months previous. He left his pilots hat on the small desk opting to show off his combed hair and joined her walking down the hall.

The underground was actually rather geniusally designed. Vin, a double agent for the resistance and an expert in almost everything mechanical in the city had found them an old eco plant under the slums that was no longer in use. The plant spread out under most of the slums but there had only been one exit, a problem Keira's father Samos, the leader of the resistance had soon seen to. He had made exits that came out in three other places in the slums and one that came out outside the shield walls. The last door was especially well armoured and hidden as no-one wanted metal-heads to gate crash in the hideout.

"Oh come on Jak. Just a little look" Keira wined. Jak shook his head vigorously and held the present where Keira couldn't reach it his meaning clear. She would have to wait til they got to her party. Keira pouted as they continued to walk. They reached the area of the base where the party was being held and saw that quite a few of the underground members had decided to come. A small sized pile of presents sat in the corner and Jak hurried over to add his own to the pile. Torn, upon seeing how Jak was dressed took the boys hand and lead him into one of the side rooms to fix him up. Samos who had been talking to some of the veteran members before Keira and Jak had come into the room picked his daughter up with only a little difficulty and put her on his shoulders while wishing her a happy birthday and walked over to the presents while Torn and Jak re-entered the room, the latter now being dressed properly. Keira unwrapped all her presents and deliberately left Jak's til last. By the time she finally reached for the present he had given her Jak looked like he was about to be sick, having been wondering if she was going to like it ever since Torn had taken him to buy it.

She made short work of the outside packaging and when she opened the box in which her gift was contained she gave a small shriek of joy and latched onto the boy thanking him again and again and again. Inside the box was a medium sized spanner made of one of the most expensive metal alloys there was. It was a pure silver colour and very polished.

Jak had seen Keira looking at it when they were changing location to avoid being tracked. Both children thought that it was an insane and quite useless process but it came quite in handy when trying to find out what the other would want for their next birthday. The spanner had been on special and the boy had had Torn take him to buy it for Keira. Despite the high price Jak had not let Torn pay for it at all, vying to save the small amount of pocket money he managed to earn by doing odd jobs for some of the nicer members of the resistance, a lot of whom gave him very generous tips to speed up the saving up process, for a few months before going to buy it.

He gave a sheepish grin as she hugged him and patted her back nervously. She pulled away and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. **(AN: You know the ones little kids give to their best friends and relatives when their really grateful for something)** He went bright red and his grin grew even larger, to the point that his face threatened to crack if it did get any bigger.

A few weeks later they were moving to a safe-house for a little while. Halfway there their escort was shot and killed by a Krimson guard. Jak pushed Keira into a side street before they had a chance to see her and broke into a run. The guard followed him and was soon joined by some of his fellows. He managed to run full circle without even realising it and ran past the alley into which he had pushed Keira again before they caught him.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." Sneered one of the guards crossing his arms. He unlike the rest of the guards was wearing a racing outfit which Jak immediately recognised. Keira and he had watched the man race on the television and they had both agreed that his was a vain git. Jak poked his tongue out at the man and tried to get away. As he struggled he accidentally revealed the pendent that hung around his neck. The man hissed at the sight of the object and nodded to one of his men who got out their gun and pointed it at the boy. "The baron has been looking for you, and although he would rather do the honours himself I'm sure he would understand if we were forced to kill you before he could." Jak stiffened, fear crept into his sapphire blue eyes and Keira, who had regained her feet and had been watching up to this point, hid herself behind the wall knowing instantly the fate her friend had before him.

There was the sound of a struggle and a single shot rang through the area of the slums they were in followed quickly by the sound of something hitting the ground. "Damn", snarled the man. "I was hoping to take him to the baron alive and unharmed, oh well. You win some you lose some. Private, clean up all that blood it's marring the pavement, you, bring the boy along. It wouldn't do to have someone discover him and decide that it was time for them to do something about it. We've got enough on our plate as it is with the resistance." There was the sound of fading footsteps and when all of them had gone Keira began to sob. She curled up into a little ball and cried for hours. When a member of the resistance finally found her she was still like this, and as they carried her back to base and her father she swore to herself that she would avenge Jak's death. No matter what the cost.

**

* * *

**

**Wow. This is way longer than I thought it would be. Before you start throwing sharp objects at me I wish to say this. It was necessary to do that in order to get the story the way I wanted it. **

**Please review. I just want five and then I will update this story. Until then no updates. This is my promise to you. Review! Review!** **Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Before I do anything I will see to my reviewer.**

**YamiTenshi03:Thank you for not throwing things at me. The hero should have died for a good cause but we'll see weather the cause is a good one or not later. **

**And now on with the show.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Jak or any related characters. Only any OCs that I decide to put it here.**

**Children of War**

**Chapter 1 – The First Child**

"_Jak, what do you say to this? When we're older I'm gonna be a mechanic and I wanna own my own race team, so… I was wondering… do you wanna be in it?" Jak nodded enthusiastically and pulled down his goggles so they covered his eyes and leapt onto the old zoomer that had, until recently, been suspended from the ceiling and pretended to be racing. Keira laughed and began to commentate. "And they're coming' round the last corner. Can he make it? Yes! He's done it! Jak has beat Erol in the class 1 racing championship race. It's Jak all the way!" Both children laughed. Jak got off the zoomer as they were called by Keira's father to be escorted to a safe-house, where they would stay for the next few weeks. They ran over but suddenly found themselves in the middle of the streets. Jak pushed Keira into a side alleyway and began to run. He was being chased by a Krimson Guard. There was the sound of a struggle and a single shot rang out followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground._

"NO!" Keira sat up in bed panting and sobbing quietly. Almost every night since it had happened she had had that same nightmare. About ten years ago they had all but stopped but them they had quite suddenly returned with a vengeance and she didn't know why. Taking a few deep breaths to calm herself she got out of bed and walked into the onsweet. **(AN: Not sure it I got that word right. It's meant to be a bathroom directly attached to the bedroom)** She got undressed and turned on the shower letting the hot water help her relax. It had been fifteen years since he had been killed and she knew that nothing she did could bring him back. But she had sworn to get revenge for having her friend taken from her and that was exactly what she was going to get.

Now reasonably calm she turned off the water to the shower and wrapped her towel around her for warmth before walking back into her room and proceeding to get dressed. She quickly checked herself in the mirror before heading out of her room and into the mess hall.

She was wearing a sleeveless white tank top and long jeans, **(AN: Picture her at the end of Jak X for that bit)** a pair of light goggles for when she did light welding hung from her neck and she wore a pair of combat boots. A fully equipped morph gun was slung across her back and she had a small concealed gun in one boot and a knife in the other. On her belt were three things. A standard issue communicator for all resistance members and an items bag, for carrying skull gems, weird precursor artefacts and security pass. The last item on her belt was a shiny silver spanner, slightly scratched and dinted from frequent use it was nevertheless in very good condition. Her long hair was brushed and tucked back behind her ears and over her top she wore a black combat jacket which was, at the moment, left the hang open.

In the mess hall Torn and Ashelin were fighting over the next best way to attack the baron. Ashelin had become a full time resistance member after she had found out what happened to Jak and Torn had made sure her talents were put to use **(AN: Not those ones you perverts)** while doubling his own input as he had felt responsible for what had happened to the kid, especially since he had promised Damas to protect and look after Jak. When Keira entered she got some breakfast and headed straight for her usual table and was met by the resistance's newest double agent, Daxter and his girlfriend Tess.

"Hey Keira." Said Tess as Keira sat down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit"

"You know" piped up Daxter "You really shouldn't sware Keira. It's really hurtin' your chances of getting a boyfriend."

"So?"

"I've got some new friends in the guard. Maybe you could go out with one of them. There's Kaj, he is completely obsessed with work and he's really smart, seems to think that what the baron says goes. He's like one of those little robots only he's absolutely terrified of the baron. Then there's Ren, he has a lot of brains and is always out to do his jobs as quick as he can. He's strong and he can shoot a Metal-toad from 500ft away. You might like him, oh wait… he's married. There's Sig. He's probably the strangest. He can shoot a Metal-toad from the same distance as Ren and can arm wrestle with the world champions and probably come out the winner but he's just a normal guy. He talks about the races, he drinks, he does everything a normal guy does, but there's just something really weird about him you know? He said he's lookin' for summat. Whatever that means and now that I think about it he's probably a bit too old for you."

"I'm not interested in dating any of your KG friends. There's only one thing I would like to do to any KG and that's shoot them before they can shoot someone I care about."

"Are you still going on about that? It happened when you were six for crying out loud. Your twenty-one now girl. Snap out of it, do something useful for a change."

Keira looked up from her breakfast and glared at Daxter who nearly lost all control of his bladder.

"Don't tell me to snap out of it. And why don't you go do something useful? Shouldn't you be over at the barracks doing drills or something?"

Tess chose this time to clear her throat and turn the topic to a very different subject.

"So Keira do you think Erol will win the races again this year?"

"………" Keira was deep in thought about why the dreams of Jak's death had come back to haunt her and didn't answer Tess's question.

"Ok. Well do you?"

"He'll win, he always wins the basted."

"Well of course he'll win if you keep up that kinda' attitude" stated Daxter matter o' factly. "The resistance team will win for sure this year. Right Tessy-poo?"

Tess giggled. "Right my big, strong, handsome Whisker-puss."

Keira shuddered. She had no idea how they managed to come up with so many different and strange pet names for each other and she had no wish to find out. Excusing herself she put her empty plate on the growing stack and went to practise on the gun corse.

**Me: There you go. Hope you liked it. The school holidays are coming to a close and to mourn their passing I have posted this chapter earlier than I was going to. Please tell me what you think in a review. Or else I will use my powers of statistical analysis against you.**

**Jak: You know their not falling for that. Everyone knows that when you say that you're really just threatening to hit them over the head with a text book.**

**Me: Quiet you. Or I will make it so that you come back to life completely naked except for a pink tutu that is several sizes too small.**

**Jak: I would like to be alive again but not that much.**

**Me: When the hell did I say you were dead?**

**Jak: In the prologue. Duh! **

**Me: I never said you were dead, I merely hinted at it. There's a big difference. Anyway, please review or I will be sad. And I'm not dating til I have six of them in total. I know you can do it people.**

**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Before you start demanding why it took me so long to update it's because I had to go on the year 9 tour which they spent ages piling homework on us to prepare us for it and then they make us actually go on the tour. This takes around 3 months. Luckily for you people I finished my work a month early and I've just gotten back from the actual tour yesterday night.**

**This may seem like the same dream as before but trust me it has some stuff in it that you will all want to know. Oh and in regards to my little demon, the other demons aren't really its siblings, it just thinks of them in that way.**

**Now, before I do the story I will see to my reviewers.**

**Musouka-chan: I agree poor Keira. Here are everyone's ages. Keira 21, Daxter 23, Tess 23, Samos 57, Ashelin 35, Torn 38, Jak 21. There you go. **

**AngelSilentWind: No he's not dead physically only emotionally and he doesn't remember anyone. He's a mindless killing demon thingy. For now.**

**Silver Horror: It is going to get a lot cooler before I'm done with it.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Jak or any related characters. Only any OCs that I decide to put in here and I own the storyline.**

**Children of War**

**Chapter 2 – The Second Child**

"_What do you say to this? When we're older I'm gonna be a mechanic and I wanna own my own race team, so… I was wondering… do you wanna be in it?" The boy nodded enthusiastically and pulled down his goggles so they covered his eyes and leapt onto the old zoomer that had, until recently, been suspended from the ceiling and pretended to be racing. The girl laughed and began to commentate. "And they're coming' round the last corner. Can he make it? Yes! He's done it! Jak has beat Erol in the class 1 racing championship race. It's Jak all the way!" Both children laughed. The boy got off the zoomer as they were called by the girl's father to be escorted to a safe-house, where they would stay for the next few weeks. They ran over but suddenly found themselves in the middle of the streets. The boy pushed her into a side alleyway and began to run. He was being chased by a Krimson Guard. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him thinking only of drawing them away from where he knew his friend was probably picking herself up off the ground angry with him for pushing her. He suddenly came face to face with even more guards and they tried to hold him still. One of them pointed a gun at his head and he stilled for a second before continuing to struggle. The one with the gun reversed it and hit him on the head hard with the butt of the gun. The force of which the Guard hit the boy caused the gun to fire, and when he hit the ground he could feel his head bleeding where it had been hit, but as he slid into unconsciousness all he could think was 'I hope they didn't find her'_

Z-28 opened its eyes, puzzled as to why it continued to have this dream. He did not know how or when he started having this dream only that it had begun sometime after his first battle. He bared his fangs in a kind of sad smile as he thought of what had happened then.

_Flash_

_Death and carnage was everywhere. The fresh smell of blood hung in the air and Z-28 was the only one of its brethren yet to make a kill. He was the smallest of its kind being about half the height of the oldest and most experienced, its speed and strength while greatly enhanced beyond a normal adult elf was still nowhere near that of his brothers and sisters. He suddenly caught a wif of something in the air, it was hard to make out but Z-28's instincts told him one thing, whatever it was that gave off the smell was weak and venerable yet still unharmed, in other words, it was the perfect target. The small demon moved towards the smell hurrying, least one of his older siblings smell it too and get there first._

_When he finally reached the source of the smell it stopped short. In front of him was a girl of around eleven years old. Her aqua coloured hair was tussled and her emerald eyes screamed for someone to help her. She was only shorter than the young demon by a few centimetres and a silver spanner hung from her belt, it was this more than anything that caused something inside him to scream familiarity about her. He moved slowly towards her, willing his claws to retreat further into his hands, curiosity on his face. The girl stiffened for a few seconds before realising that whatever this creature was it was not going to harm her. Z-28 tilted his head to the side, asking her why she was here with the warriors of her kind. She bit her lip for a second before answering the demons silent question. "I'm here 'cos Erol killed Jak and I'm gonna make him and the baron, since he gave the order, pay for it" The demon's eyes widened slightly. She knew master. That was the only thing that registered in his mind at the time. If he caused this nice smelling girl harm master would be pleased because she was with what master referred to as bad people. But the young demon had his doubts. The nice smelling girl and her friends had done nothing to harm him while master and Erol had caused him pain and tortured him almost to the point of death while telling him that it was all part of a game that he had to win. In an instant he made his decision of what to do with the nice smelling girl._

_The small demon guided her to where she would be safe and let her go. He knew that master would be angry and he would be punished but it would be worth it. This girl would cause trouble for master later and that was exactly what he wanted. Master was cruel and deserved every bad thing that might happen to him._

_When the creatures were finished with the slaughter they were rounded up by the KG using extremely powerful shock collars. Each demon had one around its neck and one shock from those collars could send them into fits. Through this process 4 out of the twelve that had survived the original experiments, that had started eight years previously, for the oldest of them, died._

_Flash_

Z-28 lowered its head in what could be mistaken for sadness. Truth told it was already past the point where it could fell such useless emotions such as regret, sadness and love. He was really thinking what a shame it was that none of his brothers or sisters were alive today as they had all died from either the collars or from a dark eco overdose. The last of them had died four years after the battle in question and that made approximately six years since the last one had died today. There was a noise outside his cell and he soon found a face looking in. It was Erol. The man outside grinned, while the demon inside the cell let out a low and threatening growl.

"So Z-28. Are you ready for a bonus round of the game?"

Later that day an hour before the sun was due to set Daxter radioed in sounding very nervous indeed.

"What the hell is it Daxter?" asked Samos.

"The baron! He's ordered a surprise attack on the hideout. The KG has been ordered to go to the area that he's worked out that the main entrance is and start shootin' at anything that moves."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

"'Cos I only just got out of the debriefing in which I found out about it you old log! That's why. They'll be there in an hour. And sir."

"What is it Daxter?"

"I've been ordered into the squad sir."

"Oh no. Um… When you get here go off to investigate some mysterious noise and try and join up with the rest of out troops. If you can't well… If you can't do that then see if you can't get a shot to Erol's head. Keira want's to kill him herself but she'd only get killed in the attempt"

Daxter gulped. "I hope for my sake that I don't have to kill Erol, 'cos if the guards don't kill me for killin' him she will. Oh and Samos"

"What is it!"

"The Commander said something about bringing the weapon along for one last field test before sending it out to the nest."

Samos' face fell into a look of despair for a second before catching himself and replacing that look with one of authority.

"Thank-you for the information, Daxter. You better get going or someone might start to get suspicious and that would blow your cover."

With that the communication closed. Samos rubbed his forehead for a moment before beginning to bark orders.

"The baron's forces are mobilising on our position. I want every able bodied man and woman out there setting traps and preparing to defend our position."

Keira was about to go to bed early when she heard that the baron's forces were on the move and it gave her a grim pleasure to know that Erol was leading them. This would be her chance to get him for what he did to Jak. One thing did worry her though. Everyone was saying that they were bringing some sort of weapon. No-one was exactly sure what it was as no-one had actually lived to tell the tail. Keira had a felling in the pit of her stomach that she knew what the weapon was.

It had to be one of the demons, she found herself hoping that the one that had survived was the one that had helped her get away, allowing her to continue with her quest for revenge, but she knew that it was not likely as the one that helped her had been the smallest, weakest and the only one that had not become a completely mindless killing machine. She had seen the look of innocent curiosity when it looked at the bodies of fallen resistance members and she could tell that he probably thought it was all just some sort of game. He had only been a little taller than her at the time after all and how else would you get a small demon to do your bidding?

She suited up, putting on a bullet proof vest over her tank top before slipping into her combat jacket and zipping it up right to the neck. She kept her spanner and communicator on her belt but switched her normal items bag for one that carried extra ammunition and health packs.

When she was ready she walked through the hideout and outside to set her own little trap for the KG when they came riding in.

**Me: For all those people who think that this is going to turn into one of those melodramatic pieces of shit where Keira kills Jak and then realises who she just killed, that is not going to happen. Keira will kill Erol. She will only attempt to kill Jak.**

**Keira: I don't wanna try and kill Jak I love Jak (kisses Jak)**

**Jak: (blissful face)**

**Me: Ok. Moving on. Jak is emotionally dead**

**Jak: I'll emotionally dead you (pulls out chainsaw)**

**Me: I'm the author and you can't threaten me (turns chainsaw into wumpbee)**

**Jak: Ahhhhhhhh! Wumpbee! RUN!**

**Me: Anyway the next chapter should arrive sometime in the next two weeks but it wont be posted til I have 8 reviews total. **

**Keira: Is that for just the chapter or the whole story?**

**Me: The whole story**

**Jak: AHhhhhhhhhhh! Wumpbee! (Continues to run around in background)**

**Keira: Should we help him**

**Me: Nah. Please Review people or I'll hit you over the head with a text book! Mwahahahahaha!**


End file.
